


Free

by Cadoan



Series: Snapshots from our lives [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: "Breezing down the highway, Noctis felt freer than he had in ages."





	

Breezing down the highway, Noctis felt freer than he had in ages. The world was coming to an end, Insomnia had fallen, his father was dead and everyone thought that he was dead as well, but he felt... Free.

The sun was shining and the roof of Regalia was reclined. Gladiolus read his book, as usual. Ignis eyes were closed, face tilted up towards the sun, a small smile playing on his lips.

Noctis looked a bit to his right, seeing Prompto in his peripheral vision. The blond had his arms crossed, resting his head on them and he kind of hung on top of the car door. Noctis looked at the wind blowing through spiky hair. Prompto was lazily looking at the side of the road, light blue eyes heavily lidded. Noctis looked back at the road, sighing lightly. Then, the forest around them opened up to a bridge, and they were suddenly high above the ground with a great span of water to the right.

Prompto gasped loudly and Noctis glanced over. The man had bolted upright and his eyes were open wide, an expression of disbelief on his face.

"Wooooow...!" Prompto turned to Noctis, and Noctis' heart fluttered. "Can we stop? Please? Pretty please."

Noctis huffed and tried not to smile, but he didn't succed. Prompto lifted his arms into the air in a triumphant gesture.

"Yaaay!" Noctis pulled over next to the railing. Ignis was already out of the car and heading for the railing, but Gladiolus was still deeply into his book. Expected.

What was not expected however, was the fact that Prompto hadn't already jumped out of the car and was balancing on the railing. Instead, he was still in his seat, head tilted to the right, eyeing Noctis intently. Noctis flinched just the slightest. He was just about to ask what was going on when Prompto lunged forward towards him and pressed their lips together in a quite long, but chaste kiss. A warm wave crashed down on Noctis and he heard nothing but a roaring in his ears. Then, as suddenly as it started, it was over.

"Thank you." Prompto smiled widely, and then he was gone, bolting towards Ignis in a blur of black and yellow.

Noctis was left stunned, all warm and fuzzy inside.


End file.
